


The first human Spectre

by mrsvakarian54



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Mass Effect 1, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvakarian54/pseuds/mrsvakarian54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus Vakarian and Blake Shepard were never only friends, in my universe they wanted each other from the first day they met in the Citadel Tower. Shakarian - Renegade Shepard, Spacer, ruthless. Rated E for a reason eventually. Enjoy! The more comments, the faster the updates ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. General Oraka

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> I don't really know yet where the story will take us, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Feedback always helps even if it's bad :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Bioware of course.

Chapter 1: General Oraka

Garrus never felt so angry in his entire life. General Septimus Oraka, that worthless piece of - he wasn't even worth to find an insult for him.

One of the most respected members of the turian civilization, drinking and pouting over a prostitute's rejection. He couldn't believe it.

What made him even angrier was he himself. He recognized himself in that pathetic General. Well he wasn't pouting and drinking in public, but he didn't really know who he was anymore either. For weeks all he could think about was his new Commander. Shepard. The first human Spectre. Elected to find the rogue Saren Arterius.

He remembered the first time he met her very well. The Citadel Tower, he just had a nice talk to his executor, who was closing his case like he was a damn idiot. And then he looked up and saw her. How she came up to him, like, what did the human C-Sec colleagues told him about her, a warrior angel? Smooth in every move, the fire in her eyes, the determined look to achieve whatever the hell she wanted. He finally understood what all the fuss was about then. She looked at him with this look. This look she always gave him, which made him feel like prey, her prey. It had been like she was the only person in that whole tower. He couldn't even tell who had been with her then. Looking back at that day, he realized he was lost from this very moment on. He just hadn't been aware yet.

Then the second time they ran into each other, the clinic. Where he shot the merc right in his stupid head. After they took the other mercs out, she gave him that look again. He almost thought she would lecture him about endangering the life of the doctor. Not that the annoying doctor would have minded to be put in danger by him. But all she said was 'Nice shot'. That surprised him and got to him even more. Before he could even think what he was doing, he asked her to join the Normandy to take out the rogue Spectre which she miraculously accepted without hesitation.

Now they were on the Citadel once more. Shepard had announced shore leave before they would go after Benezia on Noveria. He suspected something more behind that shore leave. There wasn't much time so he liked to think that she was doing this for Liara. It couldn't end well once they got to Noveria and Shepard was giving Liara this little opportunity to catch a break or get out of the mission if she wanted to.

The whole crew was sitting in the Flux, casually drinking and talking. But as always someone wanted something from her. Shepard received a message from Sha'ira, the Consort. She needed Shepard's help to stop a certain turian general from trash-talking about her and ruining her reputation. Garrus didn't even know why Shepard would want to help her. He never understood Sha'ira's success. She was a prostitute, period. And he didn't have much sympathy for that profession. Maybe Shepard had one of her rare generous moments, he thought. Well to be completely honest, he hoped that she didn't have a thing for Sha'ira like every other inhabitant of the freaking Citadel.

She took Garrus with her to Cora's Den to talk the General out of his nonsense. A completely logical decision since he was the only turian in her squad, but he couldn't help himself to feel happy about it. Well that changed soon, he'd have rather been at the other end of the galaxy than having to deal with the embarrassment of seeing a turian general like that.

On their way back to the Flux, Garrus was still lost in his thoughts. Since his first day on the Normandy he thought about her a lot more than he would care to admit. Seeing her in combat every day didn't make anything better for him, he was a soldier after all. Shepard was a predator and the best biotic he had ever seen. No asari could compare to her skills. Well maybe a 500 year old asari but Shepard wasn't even thirty. The way she just walked into the battle field without taking cover, just her heavy pistol and her mind as her weapons. It was mesmerizing. And it made him want her more and more. He even watched some of these human-turian 'vids', to imagine it was her moaning his name, to imagine them being so close, to feel the heat of her body. To have her pinned under him, exploring her skin with his hands and his tongue. To be inside her - Spirits, Vakarian, get your shit together! He told himself more than once.

He understood why Shepard fascinated him so much; hell, he even understood why he admired her. But he shouldn't want to – He shouldn't even finish the thought, she was his Commander and she was human! He never in his whole life thought he would want someone other than a turian woman. What was he thinking? He just should be thankful that she got him out of C-Sec and gave him the chance to help stop Arterius! But all he could think about was her again. It drove him crazy.

What she might think about the General? Well that was a stupid question! She didn't leave much room to speculate, because she told Oraka pretty clearly what she thought of him. The better question would be what she might think of him? But it was easier to curse the General than cracking his head over whether she would ever consider a partner who wasn't human, who was turian? Probably rather not, she had Alenko drooling all over her each day and Liara seemed very interested herself. So he forced his thoughts back on the General. How could he let himself wallow in his self-pity in public? He was supposed to represent the turian culture on the Citadel. Spirits, this was unbelievable! Garrus was growing more and more enraged.

He was so busy with his grudge against Oraka, that he didn't notice that Shepard was leading them in a quiet dark corner of one of the ward corridors.

Shepard, on the other hand, did know pretty well what she was doing. Game on, she thought.

'So,' she started casually, slowing her pace a little 'when this General is the best what you turians have to offer, then there is not much hope for your kind. I would call him pathetic but turians don't seem to have much sense for honor to begin with.'

That snapped Garrus out of his thoughts. What? How dare she? She couldn't mean what she just said! It was bitter enough to know what picture the General was giving, but hearing her say it out loud? In his angry state he couldn't even think straight anymore.

He shoved her against the next wall, more in reflex than anything else. His one hand on her shoulder, the other punched against the wall next to her head. He leaned in very close; their bodies were only inches apart. 'Shut up about things you don't understand, Shepard!' he growled.

Finally some reaction, she thought. I can work with that…

'Make me' she purred.

He was puzzled for a brief moment. Make me? Did she even know how sexy that sounded? There was this look again, which made him feel like her prey. How did she do that? He dominated this situation and somehow she managed to make him feel like she was in charge. But there was something else in her look, a challenge in her eyes. He realized how close they were. Her scent was incredible; his head was beginning to spin. He's never been so close to her. Well in combat yes, when they took cover behind the same wall - if she finally decided that she should take cover as well - or one of them pulled the other out of the crossfire. But they were in armor then, adrenaline pumping through their veins to push them to their limits to survive the fight. It was very different now .The thin layers of fabric were the only thing between them. No armor, no gunfire. And yet it was so similar, but the adrenaline didn't help him very much…

This was ridiculous, he was being ridiculous. He more than clearly 'overstepped' boundaries. He just wondered why he wasn't laying on the other side of corridor still glowing all blue. Maybe she planned on throwing him out the airlock once they were back on the Normandy.

He wanted to back off, picking the rest of his remaining dignity up from the floor and apologize for his behavior. Then suddenly he felt the light touch of her fingertips on his hips. She pulled him closer. Closed the thin gap of air between them. Dragged his body against hers. It took him everything not to moan at the sensation of feeling her body against his.

He couldn't resist.

His thin turian lips crashed against her full human ones. He let his tongue dart out to taste these lips, he had thought about so many times in the last weeks. She parted them willingly and the kiss deepened. Their tongues were dancing together, fighting a delicious fight for dominance. She tasted so incredibly sweet, better than he could have ever imagined. His hand wandered from her shoulder to her collarbone and back, down her arm to the small of her back to drag her even closer to his body. He felt her hands on his chest, probably to push him away after all, but he realized she began to drag on his civvies pulling him closer as well. Her hands wandered to his shoulders and she slung her arms around his neck.

When his mouth left her lips and trailed hot kisses to her jaw and down her throat to nip at that soft delicious skin, she breathlessly moaned his name.

'Garrus.'

He stilled. What was he doing? He couldn't just lose control like this!

He backed off, releasing her from his firm grip reluctantly. But she didn't let him go, her hands were back on his chest and she looked him straight in his eyes. This look, which always made him feel as if she was a predator waiting for its prey, him, to make its final move, was still there. But finally it clicked what that look meant, she was turned on as hell – for him. Her hands seem to burn holes through the fabric of his clothes, as if it wasn't bad enough that his body was aching for her.

'Spirits, Shepard, I am sorry, I don't know what got into me.' he lied. That's nice, Vakarian, now you lie, too?

'Don't be.'

And then her lips met his again, her tongue searching for his this time. He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening to him. She wanted him. Well sometimes you just have to take life as it is, and when it's good to you, don't question it, idiot!

He never wanted that kiss to end. Her soft tongue and his rougher one matched each other perfectly. The need to get his hands on her again was overwhelming, so he let them wander over the fabric of her clothes, wander to the small of her back again to draw her in closer again.

But this time his hands didn't stop there, they wandered further down cupping her behind and lifting her up. She instantly wrapped her long legs around his waist as if she had just waited for him to do so. Pushing her in the wall again earned him a moan and her fingers on the fastenings of his shirt.

If she wanted to have him here and now who was he to deny her that? As soon as she had those buttons open her hot mouth set course for the newly exposed skin. He was nervous if his plates and rough skin would scare her off after all.

Her lips wandered from his to his right mandible and she took her time to caress this sensitive spot, sucking gently and nipping on it. Never had he been touched so gently on his mandibles. Turian sex wasn't necessary rough but with sharp teeth and thin lips this kind of caressing was just not possible. He was never aware what he missed out! Who could have thought that it would feel so good that it would make his knees weak? While her mouth was still busy her hands wandered to his fringe and were soon stroking his sensitive spot under it.

When she finally reached his chest plates he was nothing more than a bundle of nerves. Turned on to no end and with a burning desire for her. Supporting her on one hand his other made its way back to her front. Oh how good it felt to finally touch her everywhere he wanted to, everywhere he ever dreamed of. Thinking of dreaming, if this was a dream after all it was a damn good one.

He let his hand wander over her stomach to her breasts. But not resting there, he would have loved to though, his hand moved to the zipper of her top. She leaned back on the wall to give him better access. Her cheeks were blushed slightly pink and her lips were a bit swollen from her arousal. Once he grabbed the zip fastener he let his hand slide down very slowly, drinking in every new exposed square millimeter of her skin. Her chest was heaving and sinking heavily and her delicious breasts seem to want to burst out of her bra. If he didn't already think she was the most perfect being he ever laid eyes on, he certainly would think it now.

He just wanted to kiss her again when a shout from behind the next turn of the corridor interrupted them.

'C-SEC! FREEZE!'


	2. What you do to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus Vakarian and Blake Shepard were never only friends, in my universe they wanted each other from the first day they met in the Citadel Tower. Shakarian - Renegade Shepard, Spacer, ruthless. Rated E for a reason eventually. Enjoy! The more comments, the faster the updates ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for your nice comments and kudos for chapter one!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: What you do to me

Garrus and Shepard exchanged an annoyed look. But that shout didn't ruffle her and it didn't stop her from tracing the line of his right mandible with her soft index finger, she seemed lost in her thoughts of what she wanted to do with him, her eyes concentrated, following that trail and when they focused back on his there was something new in them, he had to find out what. But unfortunately not now.

 _What a freaking awesome timing,_  Garrus thought as he finally let her down unwillingly and she clung to him not wanting to let go either. They looked around, rearranging their clothes, but they couldn't see anything or anybody.

Then they heard fast footsteps. They were getting louder and it seemed the person making them came their way.

'I SAID FREEZE; SPIRITS! THEY DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT! WHY DO THEY NEVER FREEZE, WHEN YOU TELL THEM?!' the voice yelled.

Shepard drew her heavy pistol from the holster on her hip. Garrus followed her example. She cocked the gun and waited, completely silent, but he could see in her body language, she was frustrated and unnerved. That someone who caused this interruption would be lucky if he or she didn't end up dead.  _Well at least I made an impression_. 1-2-3 and then he spotted a male human. He came running in their direction and looked back over his shoulder.

Garrus saw him drawing his gun and taking aim in the direction he was coming from. In the corner of his eye he saw Shepard's biotics kicking in. Before the criminal suspect could shoot, she sent a Warp in his direction. He started to stumble and jerked his head in Shepard's direction. A Throw followed. The detonation swept the suspect off his feet and knocked him out, he was laying a couple of feet away from them. Garrus went over to him to feel for a pulse. He would be fine once he woke up. He would just have a hell of a headache.

Finally a turian C-Sec officer arrived, panting heavily and utterly surprised by the turn of events.

'Sir, Ma'am, you are out of danger now, I'm taking ov—Garrus? Man! What are YOU doing here? And more importantly what are you doing HERE? You shouldn't be here actually' he said while putting handcuffs on the still unconscious suspect. Shepard drew in a very annoyed breath and answered before he could blab any further 'Council business, don't interfere, officer, if you know what's good for you.'

'Nah, don't worry I won't record this.' It seemed he didn't even hear the half of what Shepard just said or the threatening tone she used. 'Can you believe this son of a bitch? Sorry Ma'am! He is one of Fist's former bodyguards or assistants or whatever he called them and he has a bit lost his mind since Fist is not 'open for business' anymore!' he air quoted. 'Good we have him in custody now! Thanks bro! And thank you too, Ma'am!' Shepard raised an eyebrow at Garrus, clearly amused but also irritated by this C-Sec officer.

'So, you still talk too much, Jer, don't you?' Garrus chuckled, mostly out of desperation.  _How many turian idiots will show up today?_   _Another two or maybe three?_  But on the other hand, he should thank the Spirits it was Jer _._  When he was excited to meet someone old or new he would forget most of his C-Sec training. Maybe he wasn't the best C-Sec officer but he was a good guy. Another, better officer might ask questions or notice their rumpled clothes or Shepard's one strand of hair that got out of her loosened bun.

'Jer, let me introduce you to Commander Shepard. I think you might've heard of her.' The officer made a pretty dumb face as he recognized the name. 'Oh, Spirits! It's an honor to meet you, Spectre Shepard! – Garrus how do you manage to always get into the most trouble? I thought you retired after you just vanished. I would retire…! I mean I'm too young to retire but you know what I mean. I mean look at this guy!' he was pointing at Fist's former bodyguard. 'His boss is out and he thinks he can take the business over and even revenge him? I tell you, they are just getting dumber.'

Garrus just wanted to get away with Shepard and then as soon as possible get it on with her again. 'I see that, look we should leave you to your work, Jer. See—'

'No bro you can't just go now, you have to tell me what you're up to!' the officer protested.  _No, no, no!_

'No problem, Officer Vakarian.' Shepard interrupted them. 'I'll see you back at the ship.' With a little smile on her face she continued, 'Actually when you come back, please meet me in my office. I'd like to continue our conversation from earlier. You just mentioned an interesting point when we were interrupted.' That look and her slight evil grin. If Garrus could blush, he would. 'Of course, Commander, it won't take long. I'll see you then.'

And with that she turned around and left, feeling Garrus' eyes burning on her back.

'So, you're working with a Spectre now? A real council Spectre?'

'Yes, but I won't be able to tell you much, all classified.'

'Oh Garrus, man! These were lines that'd drive you crazy and now you're talking like that yourself, bro?' Jer pouted.

'Fine, just so much, Commander Shepard is continuing on investigating my old Arterius case.' Garrus finally admitted. 'Just don't get it around, Jer!'

'Of course not Garrus, you can count on me!'

'I really should get going now, can you handle this by yourself?'

'Are you kidding me? Of course! Good to see you again, Garrus, hope the next time you're still in one piece. And keep an eye on that Spectre. Man, I don't have much for humans, I mean, I don't have much for asari either and everybody finds them attractive, but damn! How can you  _actually_   _work_  with her? I mean, let's be honest, I always thought those human colleagues were just exaggerating, you thought that too, didn't you? But, man! She is a bombshell! Well rather not, she doesn't have a thin waist or a fringe at all, but you know what I mean, don't you!' Garrus knew all too well what he meant, but he'd be damned if he would tell him so.

'Jer, you're still talking too much!' Garrus said instead, half smiling, he couldn't be angry with his former colleague and why would he be? Apparently he wasn't the only one who was fascinated by Shepard.

'Yeah, sorry, the captain always says that will get me in trouble someday. Ok Garrus, see you later, nice talking to you. But I have work to do!' he said, grabbing Fist's bodyguard and dragging him with him.

Garrus remained where he was and looked around. He looked at that part of the wall, where he had Shepard pinned against just a few minutes ago. He thought about how angry he was at first and how she just wiped that away with one  _touch_. He thought about how he kissed her and how she kissed him, how she felt against him, her legs wrapped around his waist, her soft lips on his right mandible. There was still a pretty good chance he would wake up eventually. He sighed.

No, that wasn't a dream. It was all real.  _How did I not see that coming, how could she surprise me like that?_

'So, I just mentioned an interesting point.' he said to himself. Well time to get back to the Normandy.

But once he got back to the ship, the whole crew was onboard. The shore leave had been cancelled due to new and urgent information. They had to get to Noveria ASAP. He couldn't even catch a glimpse on Shepard, he just heard she was in the Med Bay, but he didn't really have time to think about it. Executive Officer Pressly asked him to get the Mako as ready as possible.

Garrus had no other choice than to accept his fate and get to work.

 _'Set course to Pax System, Horse Head Nebula, ETA ten hours._ ' He heard Joker announce over the comm.

 _Well then I have no time to lose with all the damage Shepard did to that poor thing of a Mako and the guns are a disaster as well. Well at least I'll be busy for the next hours,_ Garrus thought.

* * *

'Hey Vakarian, would you do me a favor?' He was in the middle of calibrating the Mako gun when he suddenly heard Shepard's voice behind him. 'Yeah sure thing, what can I do-' he couldn't get out anything more because he really wasn't prepared of what he saw once he turned around. There she stood, just wearing some teeny tiny top and a pair of skin tight long pants, all black, in perfect contrast to her alabaster skin. Her skin looked so smooth. How would it feel if he touched it? How can someone look so fragile and soft but still be so deadly at the same time? He swallowed hard.

'What can I do with you? -  _for_  you, I meant for you. _' Dammit! Keep it together!_   _There is no time for this now!_ She cocked one eyebrow at him and smiled. 'Oh I had one or two ideas what you could do  _with_  me once we're back from Noveria. But now – ' She came even closer to him, waving him nearer. Shepard looked around and then looked back at Garrus. 'I have a bit of a problem' she said. 'You know, I pulled a muscle in my leg when the krogan tackled me on Therum.' 'You just let him come too close to you' Garrus interrupted. 'Well, I like it to have things close' she teased him. 'Is that so?' They stared at each other, somehow caught in their tension.

'He would have done a lot more to me if you hadn't sniped him' she admitted. 'But that's not the point.' 'No, of course not' Garrus smiled a bit proud.

'To get to the reason why I am here, the Doc thinks it's a good idea if Liara would show me some crazy ass asari yoga to get rid of the tension in the muscle. _' I could help you get rid of that tension_ , he thought. 'Well, I don't trust Liara to keep her hands to herself since she made me  _embrace eternity_. She is mentally unstable right now, given the circumstances that she just escaped a life threatening situation and her mother following Arterius. I don't wanna upset her with rejecting any approaches she might do. She just needs a friend right now anyways. So would you please keep an eye on me?'

'Where?'

Suddenly she took his hand and placed it on her hip. 'It starts to hurt here and then' she slowly guided his hand down her leg a few inches. 'then the pain spreads down further. But mostly on my hip.' And with that she guided his hand back up.

Garrus stared at his hand on her hip, it would be so easy to pull her to him now. 'I meant, where you plan on doing that yoga thing.' His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. She let his hand go 'I know... I thought it would be the best to do it here in the Cargo Bay. I don't wanna keep the Doc from her work, so not the Med Bay and I don't wanna be alone with Liara either.' Her look told him that she preferred to be alone with him.

His eyes drifted from his hand that was still on her hip to her bare skin inches above and then he spotted a huge scar right across her stomach.

'Where did you get that scar?'

Shepard was a bit confused by his sudden change of subjects but then she got it that he was referring to her scar on her stomach 'Oh, that? Happened when I had that mission on Torfan. A batarian piece of scum thought it would be a good idea to cut through my armor and my skin eventually. Well, now he can't do stupid things like that anymore.'

'Why did you keep it?' This imperfection just made her more perfect to him somehow.

'To remind me that it's important to get the job done' she answered quietly.

'It's always important to get the job done' Garrus seemed lost in a thought.

'You know, we're alone here, Williams and Wrex are in the mess hall…'

'Well in this case...' He pulled her to him.

'Hmm, I already began to miss that feeling.'

'What feeling?'

'Your body against mine… Your hands on me… Your lips on mine...' She was drawing little circles over his chest. 'It's a pity that we can't continue what we started earlier.'

He leaned his forehead against hers and then their lips met again.

 _'Commander, Liara is looking for you. I told her you're in the Cargo Bay. Was that OK?'_  Joker's voice interrupted them.

'God dammit, is there any privacy on that ship?' Shepard muttered, leaning her forehead against Garrus' again.

Then she snapped out of the embrace. 'Joker, how do you know I am here? Are you spying on me?'

 _'What? No, Commander, I would never spy on you! Liara is on her way down, I suggest you pause all the lip locking. And have fun with that asari yoga she is planning to do with you. I heard it requires a lot of flexibility. Hahaha –_  ' And then the comm was off.

'This is not over yet, Joker!' Shepard knew he could still hear her.

'Shepard, I am sorry, I don't mean to cause trouble for you. If you want to call this off, I would understand.'

'No, Garrus, it's fine. I wouldn't want that. I – you… you – '

'What? The great Commander Shepard, first human Spectre is speechless because of a common turian C-Sec officer?' he helped her out and made her smile, but then she was serious again.

'You have no idea what you do to me' she said. That got her a very curious look but before he could respond to that, the elevator doors opened and Liara stepped out.

'Shepard, I am glad I found you. Doctor Chakwas informed me that one muscle in your leg is strained. I am so sorry, that must have happened when you rescued me on Therum.' Liara said.

'It's Ok, Liara, no need to worry. Just let's get it started. What do you need me to do?' Shepard led Liara over to a free spot where they could place the mat Liara brought with her.

Garrus didn't really have an idea what to expect of yoga or an asari version of it, but he certainly liked what he saw.  _Damn! What a flexibility! Is it hot in here or is that just me?_ It wasn't easy for him to stay concentrated on the calibrations. He was pretty sure Joker was watching over the security cams and eating that popcorn stuff he talked about so much.

But Shepard just seemed really comfortable. When they were done she sat up from her last position. Liara sat opposite to her. 'Liara, thank you very much, I really feel better now. I would have never thought of using my biotics.'

'Of course, Shepard' Liara replied. 'It is remarkable how strong your biotics are and how you can control them. If I didn't know better, I'd say you should be blue.' That made Shepard laugh 'Liara you can joke? I am shocked!'

But then she scratched her neck lightly, it wasn't easy to say what was next. 'I appreciate having you on board and that you help us, with everything and despite everything. But are you sure you can do what's necessary when it comes to your mother?'

'And I appreciate your concern but I am fine and I will be fine. I haven't spoken to my mother in years. – And I have to know what is behind all this.'

'All right, I trust you, Liara, don't make me regret this.'

'No, I won't.' Liara was dead serious.

'Fine, Liara, Garrus, you're coming with me on Noveria. Get ready in – Joker, ETA?'

_'Three hours, thirty minutes, Commander.'_

_'_ Thank you Joker! Get ready in three hours and meet me in the conference room.'

'Yes, Commander.' Liara replied and got up. She walked slowly to the elevator.

Shepard lifted her head up to look at the comm speakers 'So Joker, would you like to explain that immediate answer or what?'

_'Nope, pass this one, Commander.'_

'Tell the others to be ready for the briefing in three hours.'

 _'Copy that'_ Joker replied.

Shepard looked over to Garrus, a silent question in her worried eyes. Garrus understood, he didn't need her to say anything.

'No matter what happens down on Noveria, I have your back' he just said.


	3. Turians don't like the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus Vakarian and Blake Shepard were never only friends, in my universe they wanted each other from the first day they met in the Citadel Tower. Shakarian - Renegade Shepard, Spacer, ruthless. Rated E for a reason eventually. Enjoy! The more comments, the faster the updates ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for your kind comments and kudos!
> 
> I really hope you'll like this chapter as well…
> 
> (Please remember this story is slightly AU)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Chapter 3 – Turians don't like the Cold

 

They were all gathered in the conference room of the Normandy. Tali, Ashley, Kaidan, Wrex, Liara, Garrus and their commander, Shepard.

Shepard never liked the briefing right before a mission; it was always the last thing that stood between her and the fight. She could already feel the sensation of the mass effect fields of her biotics seething under her skin. She felt the weight of her pistol in her hand, even though she wasn't holding it yet. That's why she always kept briefings short.

'So this is what we know ' she said. 'Matriarch Benezia arrived on Noveria on Peak 15, a research facility owned by Binary Helix, three days ago. The communication broke off yesterday. We can only get to Peak 15 with the Mako. I suspect geth and mercenaries, there is also a chance we will find asari commandos. Given the fact that Noveria is completely owned by civil research companies, we can't expect any support, if Matriarch Benezia or Arterius are shareholders of Binary Helix or even several of those companies. That is what we don't know yet, but I suspect it. The companies will have their own security personnel, with own rules and laws. We have to be prepared for a couple of deals within in the power struggles of the administratives, to get all permissions for Peak 15. They maybe won't care much about the Citadel. Officer Vakarian and Dr. T'Soni will come with me. Any questions?' Shepard thought that should be all information they had.

'With all due respect, Ma'am, I don't think you should go in there without any human support in your squad.' Ashley still didn't like the alien quad members.

'Are you questioning my decisions Gunnery Chief?' Shepard's tone was incisive and Ashley seemed to regret to have ever mentioned it.

'If the Commander thinks Vakarian and Liara are the best squad members for this mission, we should trust her experience, Ashley!' Kaidan whispered to Ashley, but not happy himself about the decision. He gave Garrus a forbidding look, but he found Garrus looking at him with the same resentment. Kaidan had been noticing how close Shepard and Garrus were interacting for a few weeks now, no, if he was completely honest to himself, since the day he got on the Normandy. They knew what the other had in mind when a mission got complicated or dangerous. He could watch them safe each other's asses a couple of times now. It was becoming harder and harder to believe they really just met before the meeting with the Council. There was something about them, the way they looked at each other, the trust between them, like an unspoken promise lingering in the air. And Kaidan didn't like any of it. But that Vakarian was a turian, what was he worrying about?

'I am sorry, Commander. I am still getting used to this situation. Eden Prime was a whole other thing, it won't happen again.' Ashley said teeth-gnashing.

'No, it won't happen again, if you want to stay on this ship.' Shepard inhaled deeply to wrestle down her anger. That's why she hated briefing. She never had been questioned by a subordinate though, but briefing always meant delay.

'Any other questions, maybe about the intel we have? No? Good. Officer Vakarian, Dr. T'Soni, get ready, the others, dismissed.'

* * *

 

'Approach control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth.' Joker said, just like he had so many other times.

'Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business.'

What? Hmm, that is new… He looked at Shepard, who was standing next to him.

You asked for it, bro…

‚Citadel business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard. ' Boom, that must hurt like a bitch… Joker thought and could barely hide a huge smug grin.

'Landing access granted, Normandy. - Be adviced, we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded.' The approach control had no other choice than to grant landing and they didn't seem to like it.

'What a fun bunch. I think I'll take my next leave here.'

Shepard grinned at him and turned to leave.

This will be a great mission, she thought. Benezia is down there somewhere and with the attitude of the safety personnel it just became a whole lot harder to get to her.

'Hey Commander?' Joker started. She turned around to him and gave him a questioning look.

'Try to be careful, okay? I kinda have a bad feeling with these crazy peeps.'

'I will, Joker, don't worry about it.' Shepard nodded and went to the airlock where Garrus and Liara already waited for her.

* * *

 

Noveria, the lab of the biggest and most ruthless research companies in the galaxy. They made their own laws and rules. That was actually really clever, but to absolutely no use for Shepard - unfortunately.

And it got worse from minute to minute. Shepard was never in the mood to play but on this planet she had no other choice. Favor here, favor there, she was unnerved. Finally they got to the Central Station on Peak 15 and again: geth activity.

'Go to the left, Liara and trap them in a singularity!' Shepard shouted over the gunfire noises. 'Got it!' Liara shouted back. 'Vakarian, overload, bring their shields down!' 'Understood!'

With her barrier up Shepard ran from one cover to the next to get closer to them, sending warps to the trapped geth and taking them out with it. But new enemies approached the area. Shepard was too near to them to retreat, so she just made the best out of it and used a singularity herself. Liara and Garrus took the trapped geth out. But a geth prime didn't care much about the singularity and just got closer to Shepard. She got out of her cover and fired with her heavy pistol until it overheated and used her biotics to do some damage to the prime. But it came closer and closer. It swept her off her feet and tried to attack her again, when a shot in his central unit took it out and it sunk to the ground next to her. Shepard sighed heavily. That was close, don't get sloppy, Blake! She thought to herself.

Garrus' hand appeared over her head and she reached for it. He helped her up, knowing she didn't need it but doing it anyways and she was glad about the contact. It calmed her down. 'Shepard, you know, I am always happy to help you out, but please don't make a habit out of it or at least try.' Garrus said casually. Smug bastard. 'I'll try, Vakarian. Just glad you always have an eye on me.' Shepard replied and smiled wickedly.

Liara gave them a curious look, but tried to focus on the geth.

Together they got rid of the other few geth easily, but Shepard was sure, these weren't the last ones to fight.

She let her team know 'Good work, but stay alert!'

Then there was a noise, but it didn't sound like a geth. 'What was that?' Liara asked suspiciously. 'Did you hear that?'

'Let's move and find out. Maybe an experiment that backfired.' Shepard replied and didn't know how right she was.

There it was again, the noise, sounding like a scream. 'It's coming closer, watch out!' Garrus warned them. And then they saw it. Some brown, huge insect, nearing them, spitting a fluid in their direction. And there were more of them, but much smaller. It was no question, they weren't friendly.

'SHOOT!' Shepard yelled. 'Don't let them come near you!' she added, having an idea what that fluid could be, as it splashed before them, sizzling in the snow and burning the ground.

At least they could be killed just like anything else, with gunfire.

'What were those?' Liara asked scared. She had noticed the burned spots on the floor, too.

'I don't know, but I hope there aren't more of them.' Shepard replied.

'Do you see that? These burned spots? I guess what they tried to throw at us was some kind of aggressive acid.' Garrus examined. 'They looked like giant insects, what have these scientists been doing here?'

'I don't know and I don't wanna know. It's not our business and it seems that whatever they did went horribly wrong. But we have to get to Matriarch Benezia. Let's just be careful, try not to get in touch with that acid and move. The faster we get away from this hell of ice and snow the better. ' Shepard muttered.

'Turians don't like the cold. Did I ever mention that?' Garrus stated matter-of-factly but still grinning.

'I think you did once or twice, but still, I will keep that in mind.' Shepard replied.

They had to get on going. This facility was full of enemies and there was still too much space between them and Benezia.

* * *

 

They entered the secure lab and there she stood, Matriarch Benezia, Liara's mother, awaiting the intruders.

'You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair. – Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies.' She turned around to face them and caught site of her daughter. 'I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation.' Benezia said.

Shepard was impressed by Benezia's charisma. She could almost feel the energy in the air around her. 'Benezia, is there really nothing left of who you were? Come to your senses. Stop as long as you can, as long as I'll let you! I don't often give second chances so take it while you can.' Shepard offered her.

'Indeed? What have you told her about me, Liara?' Benezia seemed far away, too far away to really realize it was her daughter standing right in front of her.

'What could I say, mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?' Liara's voice was shaking, so she stopped talking, recognizing that any hope she might have had was useless. That empty shell in front of them wasn't her mother anymore.

'Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have.' Benezia called for their troops.

'You should have taken my offer, Benezia.' Shepard told her one last time.

'Your insolence is a poor mask for your fear.'

Shepard got trapped in stasis, but soon was able to free herself. The asari commandos were hard to fight. But Shepard and Liara were strong biotics themselves. And when the geth reinforcements approaches, they took them out easily, too.

When finally the last enemy dropped to the floor, the three of them approached Benezia. She faced them.

'This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear.' Benezia said and seemed far away again.

'Your troops are gone, you are all by yourself! What will you do now?' Shepard challenged her.

'I will not betray him. You will - You….' Benezia began to stutter. 'You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong.' She tried to explain them.

'Why are you able to break free of his control now?' Shepard didn't want to believe her too fast, this still could be a trap.

'I sealed a part of my mind away from the indoctrination. Saving it for a moment like this.'

'Why did you help Saren, mother?' Liara needed an explanation.

'Oh Liara, Little Wing, I am so sorry, I have disappointed you. I was driven by love for a man I once knew… better than anyone else. When I recognized the change in Saren, and when he told me about his plans, I wanted to save him. Save all of us! The one you know as Saren Arterius is not the man I loved for years! He has changed. Something has changed him! You must hurry, Liara! Save us all! I can't do it, I failed him as I failed you and everyone else I wanted to protect!' Her fingers rubbed against her temples. ' I can't resist his compulsion for long, he is too strong!' Benezia voice was shaking.

‚How can he compel you? He's not even here.' Shepard still didn't completely believe what she was hearing.

'People are not themselves around Saren any longer. They idolize him… Worship him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnaught of incredible size and its power is extraordinary. The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. – It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I know now, I became a willing tool. But it is not his fault, it never was. I believe he is a tool himself. I just couldn't get through to him! He would have never wanted what he is doing now! He isn't the monster everyone sees in him now!' Benezia wiped her tears away.

'Saren sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago.'

‚Tell me where the Mu Relay is, before you are not longer able to! Help us!' Shepard urged.

'Of course, Commander. I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it. Please, Commander, I feel my body is weak, my mind doesn't want to fight anymore. Please Commander, you have to do what I couldn't! - I can't- His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should - Uh, you should -Ahh' Benezia just wanted to give Shepard the OSD as she collapsed. Shepard caught her before she could fall.

Then it happened. Shepard could feel what Benezia just told her. She was on Saren's ship, Sovereign, standing in the dark. She couldn't see anything, she just felt Saren's presence behind her, so close, too close. His sharp teeth at her ear. He whispered something, but she couldn't understand it. Shepard felt panic arise inside her. But then she felt his fingertips lightly rubbing over her spine, soothing her shaken soul. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. She was calming down, everything seemed so easy now, so right and his voice sent shivers over her body. One of his hands came around her, she could feel it, every inch that it moved on her body. She realized there was no armor protecting her. Instead she was wearing something much lighter, Benezia's dress. Saren's one sharp talon traced over the scar on her stomach. She was drowning in his overwhelming energy. That was the energy she felt before, not Benezia's as she believed. She still couldn't understand what he whispered in her ear. She just knew it was right, he was right and that she wanted – she wanted –

Shepard gasped for air and pushed Benezia off her. She realized they sunk to the ground. Benezia was hardly breathing anymore. Shepard tried to wrestle her panic down while she saw Liara rushing to her mother. 'Liara, don't touch her! She still has a connection to Saren!' Shepard shouted under gasps. Garrus kneeled beside Shepard and helped her sit up. He was silent and terrified.

'Mother! I – Don't leave! Fight him!' Liara cried.

'You've always made me proud, Liara.' Benezia whispered. She was completely broken, but at least she was clear in her last moments.

‚I cannot go on. Shepard, please save him, for me, don't let him destroy what he has been fighting for his whole life. Save him from himself! You can do it. I feel it. '

'Mother!' Liara cried.

'Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn. - No light? They always said there would be -Ugh ah -' And with these last words she was gone.

Liara cried but turned around to Shepard and asked with tears in her eyes 'What did just happen?'

'I don't know, I felt exactly what Benezia must have felt the whole time she was indoctrinated. I don't know how. I felt Saren standing right behind me, and I was on his ship.' Shepard swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't want to tell anything more about it. 'But now I am myself again. I don't feel him anymore. Thank god.' She turned around to face Garrus. He looked at her concerned, while he brushed that one strand of blonde hair out of her face, that one strand that always seemed to make its way out of her bun. She looked troubled but like herself again. Shepard's own hand came up and held his in her face, gaining strength from his touch and reveling in it for a few seconds. She closed her eyes, still overwhelmed by what she just experienced, realizing what Benezia has been through over the past weeks or even months.

Then Shepard got up and helped Liara up herself. She had to get back to business, they were still on hostile territory. She went forward to examine the creature in the tank they just ignored until now.

The dead asari commando got up and wobbled to the tank. They were told that the creature is a rachni queen and that these acid spitting bugs on the station were her children.

The rachni queen spoke through the dead asari 'There is no hope for my children. You must put them out of their misery, they are lost to the silence.'

Shepard was used to death and fight, but this day, this mission, this planet got to her. Only more death and more suffering. But it had to be done, so she agreed.

'Before you deal with our children, we stand before you. What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?' the rachni queen asked.

Shepard took a deep breath, she should just kill the queen and end that threat once and for all. But instead she asked, 'If I let you live, would you attack other races again?'

'I don't like where this is going.' Garrus muttered under his breath. 'We can't decide over the fate of a whole race.'

Shepard turned around. 'I don't like it either, but we cannot just leave and let her in that tank. Once all of her children are dead, reinforcements of Binary Helix will be sent here, they will create more of those brainless 'children' and maybe sell those to terrorists or pirates. That risk is much higher than to make a decision now.' She stated matter-of-factly. Garrus nodded, Shepard was right. Liara sighed, but accepted the facts as well.

'So are you going to attack other races?' Shepard asked again.

'No! We—I do not know what happened in that war! We only heard discordance, songs the color of oily shadows. We would seek a hidden place to teach our children harmony. If they understand, perhaps, we would return.'

'You are lucky, this day is already horrible enough so I won't add genocide to our daily activities. Don't make me regret this or you will regret!' Shepard warned her a last time and then set her free.

'We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children.' And she was gone.

'We did the right thing, at least we saved one life today.' Liara commented sadly.

'I know, I am so sorry, Liara. I am sorry that I couldn't help your mother. But at least you know for sure now that she meant well.' Shepard really felt bad for someone for the first time in her life. Liara deserved better, than having to see her mother die of her broken soul.

* * *

 

They got back to the transit station and Shepard offered Liara to stay at the station, while Garrus and her would deal with the last of the rachni.

'Thank you Shepard, I am staying here. I know how to protect myself so I really would prefer to wait here.'

'No problem, Liara. We will be back as fast as we can.' Shepard heard the compassion in her voice and wondered when she began to consider Liara as a friend. She never had been a person to have friends, not because nobody liked her, but because she simply didn't like anybody and couldn't bring herself to care about other people. But still she found herself standing in between two persons not even of her own race she considered as such. As friends. She looked at Garrus, who also had his compassion for Liara all over his face.

'Let's get it over with then. Garrus, coming?'

'Right behind you, Commander.' He assured her, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the tension in them.

'I am thinking that without a queen, rachni do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs. And then there was something else we did' the scientist explained to Shepard and Garrus. 'Normally rachni don't have these acid glands. We gave it to them, to improve them and make them stronger. But now, now these rachni are uncontrollable!' He paused.

'You did what? Are you out of your mind?' Garrus couldn't believe it.

'You must set off the neutron purge. This will kill everything within the station.' He explained further.

'How do we do that?' Shepard asked.

'Arming controls are nearby. All you do is insert the key. Then I will give Mira destruct co – UGH!'

Rachni acid splattered on the scientist from behind. He screamed and his skin burned instantly, the acid was biting through his flesh, sizzling and smoking. He screamed and screamed, in unbearable pain.

Shepard and Garrus retreated as fast as they could while drawing their guns and killing the rachni. One shot was for the scientist to put him out of his misery. So his own experiment was his end. Poetic.

'Gosh, let's just kill these things and get out of here.' Shepard said, breathing heavily.

Garrus just nodded and went to the dead scientist. He searched him for the purge codes, carefully not to touch any remaining acid on his body, while Shepard secured the area.

When they finally initialized the neutron purge, they wanted nothing more than to get out of this research facility, off Noveria and out of the Pax System, and for all Shepard cared out of the Horse Head Nebula, too. But when the door of the lab opened again, the next room was crowded with more acid spitting rachnis.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' Shepard cursed.

'Spirits, how are we supposed to get out here alive?' Garrus sounded desperate. And as if it wasn't enough, little swarmers were coming their way fast, but halfway to them they exploded. Apparently their own bodies couldn't handle the acid, they produced now.

'Listen, we run. I will trap them with stasis and singularity and throw them away from us. Try not to shoot at rachni that are close to us.' Shepard planned their escape.

'Got it.' Garrus replied.

They both took a deep breath and ran, ran for their lives.

Shepard was slower than Garrus because she tried to make the best use of her biotics, he waited a few seconds for her at the elevator doors that would save them both.

When she was in reach Garrus spotted a rachni right behind her. He reached out for Shepard and pulled her in the elevator behind him. The rachni spit acid all over Garrus' chest armor as the elevator doors closed.

The sizzling of the acid was deafening and the smoke of the reacting acid made both their eyes tear. They heard the detonation of the purge but didn't really notice it. Shepard and Garrus tried to get rid of the armor as fast as they could, letting it fall to the ground. There it almost completely eroded. When all the chest armor was gone they searched for other parts where the acid could have gotten. But luckily there was none.

Garrus sighed. But Shepard desperately patted over his undersuit, she couldn't believe they made it.

'Are you hurt? Do you have acid elsewhere?' Her voice was shaken.

'I am fine.' But she didn't stop, didn't even look up.

'I am fine.' Still no reaction.

Garrus took her hands in his and held them both to his heart, so she finally couldn't feel for any acid anymore. But she felt his fast heartbeat instead. With one hand he took her chin, still holding hers in the other and made her look up. There were tears in her eyes.

'Blake, look at me, I am fine. We're okay, we made it!'

He leaned his forehead against hers and hugged her tight and she finally let herself relax in his embrace.

'Let's get out of here.'

'Say it again.'

'Blake.' And she relaxed more.

When the elevator doors opened they separated reluctantly and stepped out.

Liara was waiting for them in the train. When she spotted Garrus without his armor she rushed over to them. 'What happened?'

'Don't even ask. It was good that you stayed here, Liara.' Shepard didn't want to talk about it, not right now.

'Let's just leave.' Garrus interrupted.

That was also Liara's intention: 'The sooner we get off this frozen world the better.'

'Turian don't like the cold, did I ever mention that? And now I don't even have my armor anymore…'


	4. The Galaxy has to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus Vakarian and Blake Shepard were never only friends, in my universe they wanted each other from the first day they met in the Citadel Tower. Shakarian - Renegade Shepard, Spacer, ruthless. Rated E for a reason now. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for your comments and kudos!  
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4: The Galaxy has to wait

 

It was late, the Council had the mission reports, all debriefings were done. Blake Shepard sat alone in the mess hall in a pair of shorts and a loose blouse, all her own clothes for a change, her blonde waves open, probably the only one still awake, over the intel about Virmire.

The temperature of the Normandy had to be readapted to find at least a bit of a compromise between the higher temperatures turians and krogans preferred and the a couple of degrees cooler temperature that was comfortable for humans and asari.

Point is, Shepard felt always hot now, just like on the old ships she used to live on, where all kinds of different species lived on, and it was the late night hours again she enjoyed, wearing her own clothes, studying the newest information and listening to the humming of the ship, her ship this time, the Normandy. She always had preferred to be alone, on every ship she has ever lived on and yet now, in the middle of the night she was sitting here, unable to concentrate on reading the intel. Her mind wandered - to the tall turian in the Cargo Bay. Now that she thought about it, he was probably calibrating something, still up, just like her.

Now she couldn't even pretend to herself to read anymore. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. She wanted him, everything of him, since the day she met him. This was so unlike her. Wanting someone, going crazy over it, pushing because she could no longer take his never ending, never breaking self control. Shepard had been well aware that Garrus wanted her too. The way he watched her every move, the way his look just lingered on her too long, his eyes burning. This damn turian C-Sec officer should burn in hell for interrupting them. She couldn't even think about how Garrus had pressed her up against the wall, his hot, way too hot breath at her throat, his rough tongue and sharp teeth at the soft skin of hers. Garrus Vakarian in all his delicious predatory glory, he wasn't even aware of probably, had made her knees weak. She never had pushed someone over the point where self control was no longer an option, but with him, with Garrus, she could do that all day, shake his control, bring him into action, to take what he wanted – from her. And she was willing to give him everything, he finally got that now.

He probably thought the whole time she would never consider someone so different from her, but he was wrong. She grew up on ships, Alliance vessels but with all kinds of 'Special Agents' on incredibly important missions on board. She was used to other species and cross species relationships before she had her own first date and considered them as very normal.

She never had a relationship with someone of a different species though, which probably was owed to the fact that she never had had a relationship with anybody. Sex yes, emotions never. And with that attitude it was easier just to stay with her own kind.

But Garrus was intriguing and fascinating. The way he moved, casually, self aware and still so deadly precise in a fight. His strength, always seething right under the surface. The way his scent, metallic and like the desert on Terra Nova, made her last bit of sanity dissolve into stardust. Especially when he dragged her into cover, heated from the battle, his body pressed against hers, even through the armor, she could feel how hot he was. The adrenaline or at least the turian equivalent to it made him all the more hypnotizing. She was lucky she managed to keep her desire in check somehow, otherwise she would have just made full use of this closeness. Pushed him into the ground and tasted his rough skin.

But the attraction wasn't the only thing. She trusted him and she didn't even know why.

Shepard came back from the trip through her mind. The elevator's droning announced someone coming up from the Cargo Bay. It was Garrus, who else could it be? Wrex was asleep for a while now and all other engineers, Tali and Ashley slept in the crew accommodations.

When he spotted her, he made a surprised gesture "You? Here, at that time? Don't you need a bit of sleep?" he teased her. Maybe it was good after all that the temperatures were a tad too high for her. What she was wearing was easier to get off than the normal civvies. But he was in his damn C-Sec armor.

"Well, you're one to talk. One would guess after all the  _saving the Commander_ today, you should be exhausted!" Shepard teased him back.

Garrus came closer. "Well, it takes a bit more to  _exhaust_  me…"

"Oh? Well, I'd love to know what  _bit_  you have in mind."

"I could show you." Another step closer.

"Please do." She breathed.

And with that he stood before her and took her hand to pull her up from her seat right into his arms.

It felt so good to hold her and to be all alone with her. But he wanted more. Knowing that she wanted him, despite their differences, for some reason, he wasn't willing to question yet, and still couldn't have her, it drove him insane. But now, if she still felt the same about him, they could finally have what they've been craving for what felt like an eternity by now.

Her hands stroked over his chest, his shoulders until she could finally sling them around his neck and draw him even closer.

"I happen to have a room here, all to myself." She took his hand and led him to the door of her quarters. The intel about Virmire long forgotten.

She entered her door code and then stepped inside, dragging him with him and throwing herself in his arms again.

Garrus picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist once more. The door closed behind them and locked automatically. Shepard's eyes were burning through his. With her soft lips she kissed his right mandible, her favorite side of his face, he got that by now, and then her lips made their way to his. Although this human way to kiss was new to him, he loved it. Turian kissing wasn't that tender. It was more of a direct foreplay thing, with tongue and an occasional hard nip here and there. But this, this was amazing. He would be the happiest turian in the galaxy if she just never stopped doing what she did with those full lips.

Slowly, because he didn't really want to, Garrus set her down on the round table nearby. He had to get rid of his gloves to finally feel her soft skin, to feel her, with his own hands. "I just want to take off those-" Garrus began, but Shepard immediately understood what he intended to do and pulled him closer between her legs. He was silenced by that and let her do it. But first, he realized, his visor was her target. Shepard unclasped it and put it carefully on the table. Then she took one of his hands and removed the glove and tossed it somewhere, then the other one as well. With his first freed hand he cupped her face and stroked lightly over her silky blonde hair, letting his hand slide down on one strand and twirling it around his index finger. She took his hand and placed a kiss on every fingertip and then she put them both down on the table. As she discovered that his talons were blunted, she thought about the rumors she heard some time ago, about sharp claws turians are reputed to have. No accidental scratch marks for her then, too bad…

Being the bad turian Garrus always had been, he didn't let his hands rest on the table, instead he ran them lightly over her long legs, which were still half wrapped around his waist, until he was stopped by her shorts and by the  _sight_  in front of him.

Shepard slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, one button at a time, and this time there was no bra. Just her bare skin and the scar on her flat stomach. Garrus swallowed hard, it was mesmerizing to watch her open every button so carefully as if her life depended on it. When finally the last button was opened she took one of his hands again and placed it on her waist, letting him decide where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do.

Garrus couldn't even begin to describe how amazing her soft skin felt, first on her legs and now on her waist. He would have never imagined humans to have this soft skin all over their bodies. He didn't even know why he loved that feeling of her skin under his rough hands so much. Turian women were considered beautiful if they had sharp edged plates. But he did love it, so much in fact he never wanted to let her go or out of this room again for that matter.

Shepard felt his hand fever hot on her, it sent delicious shivers down her spine. Garrus stroked lightly over the scar on her stomach, the scar from the mission which made her a living legend, and then let his thumb brush over her breast and the sensitive nipple hardened under his touch, which made her moan faintly. Garrus decided that he adored that sound from her, and that he would do everything in his power to hear it as often as he could.

He wasn't supposed to like that, to be captivated by her features, soft skin, silky hair, breasts, curvy not edgy at all, and yet, everything about the person in front of him was intriguing to him.

He caught the look she was giving him. Amused but impatient, he obviously got carried away. Shepard knew what Garrus was thinking. She was so different, but he still liked it as much as she liked the way he was different.

Shepard dragged at the clasps of his armor, there was still way too much of it in their way to find out how different they really were. In seconds his chest armor was off and the undersuit followed. There he stood now, bare rough plates, carapace, thin waist, now it was upon her to decide if she still liked their differences. And she did, very much so as she let him know when cool hands roamed over those plates, his carapace and then down to the softer skin on his abdomen and waist, the look in her eyes burning.

Garrus couldn't take it any longer, he bend her down on the table, pressing his hot plates against her cool skin, mandibles brushing against her neck, his tongue tasting her. Shepard closed her eyes and arched her back into the touch. Lips parted, she started to pant, as she felt a hand caressing over her side, brushing the blouse out of the way even more, grabbing her, an arm slinging around her and pressing her against him.

When he got up again, he pulled her with him, unhooking her legs around his waist, guiding her from the table, just to be pushed in the direction of the bed by her. On their way she was already playing with the clasps of his leg armor, tossing it aside and pressing herself against his hips, drawing a growling moan from him as she felt his erection very clearly through the undersuit. She grinded herself against him even more at that. Garrus dragged the blouse off her shoulders and stroked with his hands over her arms, kissing her shoulder while doing so. Stroking over the small of her back to her ass, grabbing it greedily. He opened the button of her shorts with shaking hands, hooked his fingers in them and her underwear all at once and pushed them gently over the point of her hips, where they fell down by themselves. She stepped out of the pool it was building on the floor.

Garrus was like frozen in place, devouring her with his blue eyes, until he just reached for her, touching every part of her he could, absorbing every reaction of hers.

Glossy lips whispered in his ear: "Bed, now," while pushing him further in the direction of the bed, nestling on his undersuit and dragging it down too.

Shepard let herself drink in the sight of the beautiful naked turian in front of her. Strong, tall, muscles flexing under grey plates and skin, blue piercing eyes on her, it was all she ever wanted. Her gaze dropped on his hard erection, the protective plates had fully shifted aside and she realized some things were similar in every species. It was longer and thicker though, deliciously long even and the skin there looked so soft, no plates to be seen, the head just a little bit rounder than a human one would be, here and there at the shaft a bump and thick veins and the color just like the rest of his delicate grey tone. Shepard bit her lower lip, she felt hot and wet, she was almost able to taste her own arousal.

Garrus sat down on the bed when he felt the edge of it against his spurs and reached for her again. He stroked over her toned legs and dragged her on his lap, where she grinded herself against his hard cock, letting him feel her wetness. They both moaned at the contact, holding each other tight.

Shepard felt how she was close to losing control over her biotics. She loved to dance at that edge of losing it. She closed her eyes, pulling herself together and tried to concentrate. Garrus crawled further on the bed, never letting her go, just pulling her with him until they lay on her bed together in a tight embrace. When she opened her eyes she had collected herself as far as she was able to, she was ready to  _play_  now. She inhaled deeply and concentrated little weak mass effect fields on her fingertips. Garrus was surprised by that, he had heard that asari loved to tease with biotics during sex, but never thought that Shepard was able to do that too. Well, how could she not be?

She rolled off him to lean against him and placed the blue glowing tip of her index finger on a soft spot between his chest plates and he nearly jumped at the sensation. He finally understood why so many people loved asari. The feeling was indescribable, he rarely had felt something so intense in his entire life.

"Blake…" he growled low but had lost the thought already. She couldn't hide a satisfied grin as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillows at the feeling while she began to let three fingertips run lightly down his chest plates to the sensitive area of his abdomen. "You wanted to say something…?" Shepard whispered teasingly in his ear while she massaged the softer sensitive skin, making him rumble deeply, sending vibrations through her right to her core.  _Win win…_ He stopped himself from whimpering just in time as she began to ghostly stroke his inner thighs, exploring every square inch of the most intimate area of his body, just with the light touch of her fingertips, preparing him for what she intended to do to him. He couldn't stop his hips bucking up when she finally reached for his throbbing cock. He opened his eyes again and watched her every move. Shepard let her finger run from the bottom to the top and back down, the touch so light and thoughtful it felt almost like she worshipped his hardness. She rubbed slowly over the sensitive tip, caressing each bump on the shaft, the biotic fields on her fingertips driving him crazy even more. A drop of pre-cum was glistening on the tip and she couldn't help herself to take that drop on her fingertip and bringing it to her lips to taste him. "Hmm _,"_ she hummed unconsciously.  _How sweet and delicious he tasted,_ _perfect to the last bit._

Garrus reveled in her touch, her leg rubbing over his, her fingers on his cock and her soft tongue at his neck. It was almost too much when he saw her tasting him and when her wet folds touched his thigh and she began to rub herself against him, the need to finally be inside her was overwhelming. He flipped them so she was pinned under him, his sharp teeth nipped softly at her collarbone. Garrus remembered how he dreamed of this, having Blake Shepard pinned under him, her legs spread wide for him to take her, her breath hitching when she felt him line his cock up to make her his.

They stared into each other's eyes, need, want, desire, all of them burning them from the inside. He pushed forward, entering her with one powerful thrust up to the hilt and she cried out in pleasure, arching her back, her biotics going all crazy with her, nails digging in the sensitive skin on his back, blue glowing hands almost burning him. She was so wet and tight, it felt like heaven. He let her adjust to his size a few moments and then rolled his hips, making her forget everything but  _his name_ , which she breathed like a prayer.

He was drawing desperate whimpers and moans from her, again and again, when he finally began to thrust shallowly, trying to let her calm down but too caught up himself to really let her from that edge she's been balancing on.

Shepard wasn't able to form one coherent thought, just that she loved the feeling of him inside her, feeling the bumps on his hardness, hitting every sweet spot deep within her, loved how his thrusts become harder, how his breath becomes even hotter than before, loved how he is still so in control that he can nip at her neck, making stars appear behind her eye lids, loved how he almost collapses on her when he feels her inner muscles tense tightly around his cock for the first time.

Soft nails carefully scratching over his fringe, her hips meeting every one of his thrusts, making him shudder, vibrating through her body to her core again. She wanted to savor every moment but was already so close. Her moans and his low growls filled the air. Her lips on his right mandible again, making him trip in the rhythm of his pace. All the things she could do to him and she made sure she's making full use of them. He slung one arm around her, arching her into him, lifting her hips up to change the angle, doubling the sensations. A hot turian mouth wandered over her neck to the hollow of her collarbone and finally to her left nipple, caressing the sensitive flesh and sending jolts of pleasure through her.

With one hard thrust he made her climax. She moaned his name, calling him god and babbling something that doesn't make sense. The orgasm was ripping through her with such power she never experienced before. As Garrus felt her gripping his cock so tight, almost painfully and then spasm around him, it pushed him over the edge. Shepard felt his cock twitch and his hot cum almost burning her inside, she reached the peak a second time, even more violently, her body takes over and every control she might have left is gone. She heard something fall to the ground, probably her desk chair that was knocked over by an accidental shockwave, but she couldn't care less.

 _Exhausted_  now, Garrus collapsed on her, nuzzling on her neck again and she just held him for what seemed like an eternity, both deeply satisfied. He was still inside her, twitching occasionally, causing Shepard to whimper again, when he propped his weight on his elbows.

Their eyes met and they seemed to stare in each other souls. They kissed again, but this time not as passionate and driven as they might have before. This kiss was desperate but gentle and he knew he would never have enough of that feeling,  _of her_. If he ever thought there was a way out of this, a way of getting it out of his system and moving on, this door had just closed in this very second. She knew it, too. He could tell that she had realized it as well, if not by the feeling of her lips against his but by how her hands moved over his body differently.

They separated and Garrus rolled off her, both sighed, staring at the ceiling, stunned and overwhelmed.

"Is it bad, that I just want to keep you in my bed for the rest of my life?" Shepard asked him bluntly, brushing the tension away.

Garrus chuckled at that. "Well, that would be unfair, the galaxy needs a brilliant sniper like me."

"The galaxy has to wait then, because you're not going anywhere…." she snuggled up to his side and swung a leg over his hips. Garrus wrapped an arm tight around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"I suppose, I won't."


End file.
